


unfinished twice

by parkjihyo (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, mostly lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkjihyo
Summary: self explanatory title but just a bunch of twice stuff i’ve been writing since about 2016??? and that’s just sitting on my phone so i am now releasing it into the world
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 5





	1. pepero [nayeon]

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be namo fic but i stopped writing before i got there lol i’m the worst. anyway enjoy???? close your eyes and visualize. what i had in store for this

nayeon was silently counting the minutes until this fansign was over. she was tired, yes. she didn’t want to be there anymore, also yes. but mainly she just wanted to get out of there because she knew their managers would take them out for dinner afterwards(they always did after a fansign). 

her focus returned when she heard the fans yell.  what now? she had no idea what had just happened. quickly approaching her members, she saw mina (face as red as a tomato) hiding under a table. 

“what just happened?” she asked momo.

momo made a few gestures between her and a very embarrassed mina. nayeon understood something about sana pushing them together which had led to them  accidentally kissing. 

mina was a mess but she knew very well she couldn’t spend the rest of the fansign hiding under a table so, one leg and then the other, she got up from her spot on the floor. 

nayeon put her hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. “don’t stress. the fans probably loved that” not too reassuring for mina, who just looked like she wanted to bolt. “you’re fine” nayeon told her. 

_ sana _ . nayeon couldn’t say this situation wasn’t funny, she probably would’ve laughed if she’d seen it happen too. but jihyo wouldn’t think it was funny, and mina most definitely hadn’t laughed. nor would their managers. imagine if word got out to jyp about this... sana and her stupid jokes. she was screwed. 

————-

it hadn’t ended yet. nayeon was still stuck... wherever they were, when a very excited tzuyu yelled out for her.

“unnie, there’s still some pepero left” she winked. even their youngest was a little devil. well, especially their youngest. “wanna play?” 

“sure, i’ll do it” nayeon was bored and this was quick entertaining. plus, it would work for both her and the fans (they would absolutely go crazy).


	2. M! snapshot [nayeon/momo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no memory of ever writing this one but huh what the FUCK was i ON

“I need you to come here” was all Momo said, sounding a bit too demanding, when Nayeon picked up the phone.

“I’m busy right now” she replied, and soon after the line went dead. 

Well, that wouldn’t do.

Momo didn’t need much preparing, she was already halfway through it. Simply angling her camera to where her hand was buried between her legs, she snapped a picture and quickly captioned it “I need you.”

Scroll down, click Nayeon. Send. 

_ I’ll be right there _ . Nayeon didn’t even take a minute to respond. Momo would’ve scoffed, were it not for her current state. Busy...

The older girl showed up in what, to Momo, seemed like 20 minutes later - though, in reality, it’d been a mere minute. She found Momo under her sheets, legs sprawled open (she could tell), head thrown against a pink pillow. 

“Let me see” Nayeon spoke right into the younger girl’s eyes. A tiny nod and Nayeon shoved the thin sheets away. 

Momo was, indeed, 2 fingers deep into herself. Naked from the waist up, her panties were still on. “Please...” she begged.

“Oh but I want to watch you” Nayeon giggled. 

Momo whined. She really needed her.

However, she also knew that the first she gave Nayeon what she wanted... well, the faster Nayeon would give her what she needed. 

Removing her fingers from inside her burning core, she placed them on her thigh. A little squeeze as they started to wander. Two fingers found one of her nipples and she let her eyes flutter shut as she rolled it.

She should’ve known Nayeon would protest. 

“Look at me or else you’ll be doing this yourself” her tone was soft, but Momo knew she wasn’t kidding. 

Opening her eyes, she did it again. And moaned quietly this time, which made Nayeon blush. 


	3. M-ish? the dare [nayeon/momo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> called this one “momo teaches nayeon how to kiss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? i was fixated on this and for what

it started with a dare. fucking yoo jeongyeon. maybe they were sleep deprived, maybe they had had too much too drink, maybe this off time was making them lose a few brain cells. all momo knew was she now found herself locked in a room with nayeon.

nayeon banged on the bedroom door, desperate. "jeongyeon, i'm the oldest, and i'm saying open this door right now!"

her reply was immediate, which startled nayeon a bit "and i'm saying a dare is a dare. you two accepted it, now you're in there."

"she does have a point...” momo commented from where she was sitting on the bed

“not helping...” nayeon was annoyed at her remark. “you were drunk, you got us into this mess!"

"i was drunk? you were drunk" momo yelled back

"you were both drunk..." jeongyeon reminded them from the other side of the door.

"but listen. what if one of us needs to pee?" nayeon tried to reason with her, seeing as everything else had failed.

"i promise i'll open the door. now, i left you some drinks and some snacks. they're on my desk. you're welcome. goodnight!" and then she left. 

so this was their current situation. while drunk off their asses, jeongyeon had commented that nayeon and momo had so much sexual tension you could "feel it in the air". momo and nayeon very skillfully pretended not to know what she was on about and then  someone proceeded to comment, in a very confident tone, they could be locked in a room for 24 hours and they'd come out exactly the same as they'd entered. in hindsight, that'd been a mistake.

so of course jeongyeon dared them to prove it and of course they'd said yes and now that they were sobering up everything was a mess.

nayeon was very much aware of the tension between her and momo and tried her best not to be too close, especially with alcohol in the mix. and so she now sat on the floor, back facing the door. momo, unlike nayeon, turns into the softest person when she drinks. much like her normal self except enhanced. she just wants nayeon to play with her hair and pet her cheek and... whatever comes next. this being her room, she feels much more comfortable than nayeon. but momo is mad because nayeon isn't giving her attention, she's being weird by sitting that far away.

"you do whatever you want but i'm gonna keep drinking until i pass out" momo said, sounding way less harsher than she intended.

"i'll drink with you..." she said and momo smiled to herself "i don't think she'll open the door"

————

they'd gotten tipsy again and momo had been able to get nayeon to sit on the bed with her. she'd fight her but would end up caving, after all she did want to touch momo's soft skin. whenever her knuckles grazed her cheek, momo turned into a bright shade of pink and nayeon giggled a little.

she was resting her head on nayeon's lap and nayeon was feeding her chips.

"aw, i gave you all the barbecue flavored chips. those were my favorite..." she was pouting now. freaking momo with her freaking cute voice and her pink cheeks. now nayeon was tipsy and all her favorite chips were gone.

"no problem," momo said propping herself on her elbows to come closer to nayeon's mouth "here".

nayeon laughed it off and just pushed her back down "umm... no, it's okay. i'm good".

what did she mean, she was  good ? momo was offended now. of course, part of her was just kidding but the other part, the part that was serious, was offended.

"i'm serious, kiss me" why did her voice sound like a 5 year old's when mom tells them they can't buy a new toy?

"i wouldn't know how to...” nayeon blurted out. there. that'd get her to back off.

except it didn't. momo got up and instead came to sit on nayeon's thighs, her knees resting on either side of her. "but you've kissed boys," momo said, though it sounded more like a question

"sure, i've kissed boys. just never a girl" why was momo pushing this? why was momo straddling nayeon? what was nayeon supposed to do with her hands? how was momo so calm when they were this close? 

"it's similar but better," momo grinned. "most people say they like kissing girls better because we smell better and have softer lips. here," momo said, guiding nayeon's hands all the way up her legs and stopping them at her waist.

all the alcohol in the world couldn't have prepared her for this situation. she'd brushed past momo's shirt, who hadn’t seemed to notice it. tucking a strand of hair behind nayeon's ear, momo tried to get even closer to nayeon and then pressed her lips against hers. 

it was just pecks, which made nayeon a bit disappointed and a bit mad. she let her hands roam down to momo's ass which made the younger girl stop halt. 

"i thought you were a good, innocent and inexperienced girl" momo feigned shock.

"and i thought we were kissing but one, that was a sad excuse for a kiss and two, you're not even doing that now" nayeon replied, innocent girl disappearing.

"i see" momo shifted so she could push nayeon back and lay down on top of her. her hand went up nayeon's navel, up her torso, past her breasts and on stopped when it reached her neck.


	4. confession [chaeyoung/mina]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> classic “4 times person A tries to tell person B they’re in love with them and the one time they actually do” except it’s michaeng. and it’s unfinished. shocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. unnie, i have something to tell you  
> ii. unnie, i drew a picture of you  
> iii. unnie, you were in my dream  
> iv. unnie, do you want to grab lunch  
> v. unnie, i like you
> 
> (i only got to ii. and that’s unfortunate)

_ i. _

“unnie, i have something to tell you” chaeyoung nearly whispered, one day.

they were at the school cafeteria, waiting for the rest of their friends, when the nearly hushed sentence broke their silence. it wasn’t uncomfortable between them - they’ve been friends for so long, that moments like this are sometimes even welcomed.

chaeyoung, eyes glued to the table she sat at, feared the older girl might not have heard her. what should i do? she wasn’t brave enough to look her in the eyes.

“what is it?” she heard mina drop the mobile device she’d be fiddling with on the table that separated the two.

she could tell her. she could. it’s all that’s been on her mind lately and she needs to get it out in the open.

but the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes how everything could go wrong. and so she lies her way out of a tricky situation. a smart move (a coward’s move).

“nothing, just...” she scratches her head as she flashes the older girl a fake smile. “i forgot to do my homework” she ends up saying instead.

oh. mina’s expression is unreadable, as it always is, but chaeyoung thinks she sees her left eyebrow arch a bit. she doesn’t have her glasses on, though, and it quickly goes away too. she thinks she may have seen it wrong.

“well,” she quickly turns in her chair to retrieve her bag. all black, probably expensive, and very clean. it wasn’t that chaeyoung’s bag wasn’t clean (it definitely hadn’t been expensive, though), it was just that she’s more of a creative person - she’d retrieved a white bag, one day, from the depths of her closet and with tons of colorful markers, she had painted it. the cherry on top? tons and tons of badges. colorful and artsy, customized by herself - that bag screamed chaeyoung. “english, calculus, history? what do you need?”

cute. “ah, no, it’s alright!” careless and irresponsible as she may seem, chaeyoung was actually a very bright girl. she wouldn’t forget her homework (she did complain as she was doing it, as she always did - it was a ritual, really). “i’ll just tell the teacher my dog ate it!” she joked.

mina looked pretty today. as she always did. mina was beautiful, it was hard to not look pretty. even when she wasn’t trying, she was the prettiest girl in the whole school. today, chaeyoung’s favorite detail abouy mina was the cute pearl earrings she had decided to put on. tiny but sparkly, unnoticeable if you weren’t really looking, it completely matched with mina’s sparkly smile. and if chaeyoung were brave enough, she would maybe hold mina’s hand and say “mina unnie, i am in love with you”.

“oh look, the girls are here!” was what she said instead, when she spotted sana and nayeon giggling as they entered the cafeteria.

_ ii.  _

“unnie, i drew a picture of you” chaeyoung stated excitedly, as she took a seat opposite mina in the library.

a bunch of _shhhs_ were automatically thrown her way and that made her shrink in her chair. drawing attention to herself was not something she dealt well with.

mina met her eyes though, and gave her a silent smile. before she knew it, chaeyoung had forgotten the rest of the world. her shoulders relaxed visibly and she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. god, she liked mina.

“can i see it?” the older girl asked, inching forward so she could whisper.

“of course, yeah” chaeyoung blushed.

she removed a green folder from inside her bag. in it was mina’s drawing, and although it was perfectly neat (chaeyoung had made sure she was storing it in a safe place), she smoothed it out with both her hands before placing it in front of mina.

“here.”

mina knew as much about art as the next person - she would classify a work of art as pleasing or unpleasing. but this drawing was exceptional, chaeyoung was the best artist to ever walk the planet and looking at the paper in front of her made her heart swell. 


End file.
